


Lego Daddy!

by sarriathmg



Series: DickJay Week 2021 [28]
Category: The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fan Comics, Fanart, Lego Kink, Lego Sex, Lego porn, Legos, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: Lego Dick has a one-sided daddy kink. (Orisit one-sided??)Dickjay Week Day 14: Lego Batman
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: DickJay Week 2021 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151744
Comments: 23
Kudos: 67
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	Lego Daddy!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [乐高daddy！](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618694) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg)



> For final day it's Lego Batman. Just Lego porn with daddy kink. There's not enough of it.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and/or comments are very appreciated!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://sarriathmg.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/sarriathmg/) \- I post NSFW and triggering art on here, only follow if you're over 18!


End file.
